New Transfer Student!
by DarkShiro99
Summary: Hi my name is Hana Shiro and i moved to Inaba from Tatsumi Port Island to get away from all the persona business. This is going to be a FUTA so stay away if you don't like it. and it is also going to be FemOc x Female Harem. The SEES are going to school with Hana except for Mitsuru and Akihiko they already graduated from high school, Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka are 2nd years like Hana
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own persona 3 or 4 i only own Hana. This is going to be a YURI so if you don't like it don't read. This is my second fanfic ever so sorry if it is not that good.**

* * *

**New Transfer student?!**

Hi my name is Hana Shiro and I'm a persona user and I want to get away from it so I'm going to move away to Inaba and live with my uncle and my cousin for a few years. I have no parents because they died in a car accident. After defeating Nyx I thought that it would be nice to take a break from personas so I went and called my uncle and asked him if I could live with him for a few years and he said that I could. So now I'm about to board onto the train that goes to Inaba. I know I'm going to miss my ex-girlfriend, Yukari Takeba and the rest of the SEES group. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm a lesbian and when I told my uncle that he said he does not mind. When I was on the train I plugged my earphones that Fuuka gave me into my ipod and fell asleep until the ride stopped. When I reached Inaba I went out of the station and an unfriendly looking girl walked past me and said " hey, you dropped this." " oh um thanks" I replied and she gave me back a piece of paper and it was my uncle's address. " I just picked up a piece of paper so why are you thanking me" she said while walking off. " hey over here" a man voice called out. " well you're more handsome in person than in your photo even though you're a girl." He said. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm a tomboy so I have short black hair that is spiked up. " welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you." "let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up." " it's nice to meet you" I told him. "heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know." " this here is my daughter, come on Nanako introduce yourself to your cousin." "…'lo" she said shyly and blushed and hid behind uncle Dojima. " *chuckle* what're you so shy for?" he asked her. 'Nanako smacks her dad' " ow,hahaha." " well then let's get going, my car's over there." Before we went back home we stopped by the gas station. And the gas attendant asked " are you back from a trip" " no we just went to pick her up." " so you're from the city huh?" she asked me. " welcome to Inaba" and she shook my hand and suddenly felt dizzy. Nanako asked " are you okay." " I'm fine just tired." " well of course the ride was a long one." We left for the Dojima household and I thought when I stood in front of the house was _huh so this is the place I'm going to stay for a few years._ When I went in Uncle Dojima pointed me to my room and said that my uniform is in there. I went into my room and spotted my uniform and when I looked at it properly it was the male's uniform and I ran down to the living room and hugged my uncle thanking him. " haha no problem I knew that you would not want to wear a skirt so I requested for a male's one." " Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you Uncle Dojima." On the tv was Rise Kujikawa or Risette it was about her retirement in showbiz. She looked uncomfortable. I went back up to my room and fell asleep once my head touched the pillow.

* * *

The next day

I woke up and got ready for school, I went down and saw Nanako putting food onto the table. When I sat down Nanako said " ok let's eat" " your starting school today , right?" she asked. " my school's on the way so let's go together. After we ate we went to school and halfway Nanako pointed the way I should continue walking and she left for her own school.

**In the classroom**

" A transfer student from the city, just like you Yosuke?" a short haired girl said. " huh you look dead today." " umm… yeah I don't wanna talk about it…" A pained student said. "what's with him?" " who knows" a black haired girl said.

**In the teacher's office**

I went up to a teacher and said I was the transfer student and when the teacher turned around I was shocked because I recognised her she was the woman that me, Akihiko and Junpei were hitting on at Yakushima and she scared the shit out of us, it stills haunt me. " oh it's you again, you were the one who hit on me a few months ago right." She said in a sluty voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I nodded and looked down in shame. " ooh I can't believe you are going to be my new student and your body looks so muscular." She told me while looking up and down my body as if she was going to jump me. I quickly asked her can we just go to class now.

**At the classroom**

" ok class we've got a new transfer student and she's one hunk" Kashiwagi told the class. I heard some of the whispers in class " Huh that's a girl! I thought that she was a dude." One of the guys said. " wow she's so handsome" a girl murmured. I just ignored all of the whispers and a short haired girl raised her hand and asked if I could sit next to her and Kashiwagi said yes. When I sat down the girl beside me said " hey I'm Chie Satonaka, sucks to be in Kashiwagi's class huh." I laughed nervously. "hey at lunch I can introduce you to my friends." She told me, I just nodded my head.

**At lunch**

Chie pulled me up to the roof and there were two people there a girl and a guy and I realised that the both of them were from my class. When we reached them Chie pointed to the black haired girl and said "this is Yukiko Amagi" and the guy next to her is " Yosuke Hanamura." " hey you're the transfer student right, Hana" yukiko asked me. I nodded my head. " hey Hana why are you wearing the guy's uniform" Yosuke asked me and I said " I just don't feel comfortable in a skirt and I'm a lesbian." All three of them looked shock and after a minute, Yosuke said " hey it's cool with us , right guys" he turned to Chie and Yukiko and the both of them nodded and said " hey it's okay with us, we don't mind." " oh umm thanks normally people would shout at me saying WHAT!" I told them. They asked me why I came to Inaba. And I told them why and they said "oh so you came here just to get away from some business."

**After school**

While yukiko and chie were walking home with me, Chie suddenly asked me this " Hey you find Yukiko cute right" I just nodded my head. We went to the shopping district for a while because Chie wanted me to meet someone. We stopped in front of a shop named Tatsumi textiles. We went in and we spotted a guy who was a bit taller than me and he looked like a punk. " hey Kanji" chie said. " oh um hey senpais" he replied. "oh yeah Kanji meet Hana Shiro she's a transfer student in our class." Chie told Kanji. Kanji stood up and shook my hand and said " yo I'm Kanji Tatsumi and I hope that we can be good friends." " wow Kanji since when do you have manners?" Chie asked Kanji. " well she is my Senpai." He replied. After that we went home.

* * *

**At midnight in Hana's room**

It was raining at night and I wanted to go to sleep before I went to bed the tv had lit up and there was a blurred figure on the tv all I could say that it was a girl and I tried touching the screen and what happened scared me my hand went into the tv and I took it out. I think I should ask my new friends if they saw this show.

**Next day in school**

I spotted Chie and Yukiko and thought I should ask them straight away and I said " Hey Chie, Yukiko did you guys watched the show at midnight and I tried putting my hand on the screen but my hand went in." The both of them looked shocked and they asked me " Can you use a persona Hana?" " How do you know about personas." The school bell rang and I told them " let's continue this at lunch." They both nodded.

**At lunch**

I went up to the roof and saw Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke and Kanji sitting there waiting for me. "hey guys" I said. " oh um hi" they said. " so wanna tell me how did you guys get your personas?" they told me their stories about the tv world and people going missing being thrown into the tv and they said they were trying to save the people from dying by going into the tv and save them. " So senpai how did you get your persona?" Kanji asked me. I told them about SEES , Tartarus and Nyx saying that SEES was a group of persona users that kills shadows and that Tartarus was the nest of all the shadows and that Nyx was going to destroy the world if we did not save it. Their looks were all the same shocked. " woah so that means you're somehow a hero" Yosuke told me. "Pfft… hehehe" I heard Yukiko giggling. " umm Chie is there something wrong with Yukiko." I asked Chie. "No it's just one of Yukiko's laughing fits." She told me. " Hahahaha I can't imagine Hana in a superhero costume." Yukiko said. All of us sweat dropped. I asked them if they could bring me to the tv world later and they said ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own Persona 3 or 4.**

* * *

**Rise Kujikawa arrives.**

Today is the day that I can go and see the tv world. After school they brought me to Junes electronics department. And they went in front of a huge flatscreen tv and they went in and I followed. When we reached the tv world it was too foggy for me to see and I realised that all of them were wearing glasses and I asked them " hey why're you guys wearing glasses." " oh these glasses help us see in the tv world because of the fog." Yukiko replied. " Hey Guys!" a voice shouted. I turned to look at where the voice came from and what I saw was a bear talking. " Holy Crap! Is that bear talking?" I shouted. " Hi I'm teddie" he told me. " oh um hi Teddie?" I replied. And Teddie took out a pair of glasses and gave them to me it was black in colour. When I put on the glasses I shouted " woah I can see everything and why does it look like a studio in here." I said. " hey can we fight some shadows now?" I said. " huh? Don't you need a weapon?" Chie asked me. " Oh yeah my weapons is still at Port Island, I will ask Mitsuru to send me my weapons later but I can use my fists and persona to fight them." I told them. " Woah Senpai you're awesome! You can use your fists to fight shadows." Kanji asked me. " mmhmm I used them once at Tartarus when my weapon broke." I told him. We walked to a place that looked like a sauna and I asked " what is this place it's so hot." " oh this is Kanji's dungeon we fought his shadow here." Yosuke told me. " hey wait you guys said that the dungeons reflect people's inner thoughts so it means that this was what Kanji's inner thoughts were like?" I asked them. " So what were you thinking about Kanji." I asked him. " Huh umm nothing." He told me. " ummm ok" I said. We went in and we encountered a shadow and I took out my evoker and pointed it to my head. * sound of glass shattering* "Persona!" I shouted. My persona Yoshitsune used Hassou Tobi and shadows were gone at one shot. " Woah that was so cool!" Yosuke shouted.

**At home **

When I came back home Nanako and Dojima were eating dinner. And Dojima took out a Junes bag and gave it to Nanako and she took out a shirt that was inside and said " wow thanks dad." I went sit down and he also gave me a bag and I took out a pair of board shorts and he told me it was for the school camping trip. " thanks this looks cool." I told him. " umm I'm going to sleep because I'm tired." I told them and went to sleep.

**Next day**

" Hey tomorrow is the school camping trip right." Yosuke asked us. " hmm yeah and I heard that we need to cook our own dinner, so me and Yukiko are going to buy ingredients at Junes today." Chie told us. " Do you guys know how to cook?" I asked the girls. " ummm of course we do." Yukiko told me. " oh ok if you guys need help I'm good at cooking and I make a good curry." I told them. " Hey Hana can you cook for us because I don't trust them in cooking." Yosuke whispered to me and I just nodded my head.

**At Junes**

" Hey Yukiko, Chie can you guys follow me to buy ingredients" I asked them. " ok" they replied. " Hey I forgot to buy something and I'm going to get it now." Yosuke said. Yosuke left and I asked the girls " So do you guys want the curry to be spicy curry or mild." " well since our group is mostly girls so mild." Yukiko said. " ok I'm going to need the ingredients on this list I gave them the list and they went to find them and after we bought everything we needed we went back home and packed our bags for the 2 day camp.

**At the school camp**

After I was done cooking the curry I put the curry onto 4 plates of rice and put them on the table that we were sitting at and Kanji had joined us so I went to take another plate of curry rice for him. When I walked back to them, all of them took a bite at the same time and they said the same thing " This is delicious!". " hahaha I told you I'm good at cooking." I told them. After Chie, Yosuke and Kanji finished their first plate they said " seconds!" I went to take more curry rice for them and I saw most people from class were standing in front of the pot of curry that I cooked and when I went up to them a girl asked me " Hey Hana did you cook this." " Yeah I did why?" I asked her. " it smells so nice." The people around me said. I asked them " do you guys want some." " Of course!" they shouted at me. I gave all of them the curry rice and when I went back to my group with the seconds Chie told me " Wow Hana even most people from our class like your cooking." "haha that's means I'm a good cook." I told them. After we ate all of us needed to pick up trash around the area. While we were doing that we were also discussing about the case and I told them that old team was going to help out also they are going to come 2 days from now. " Really!" they shouted. " yup!" I told them.

**School camp at night**

I was tented with Yosuke since Kashiwagi knew that I was lesbian so she said " I do not want you touching the girls in our class except me." When I heard that I sweat dropped. Before the both of us fell asleep Kanji came in and asked if he could sleep with us and we said ok. While we were lying down Yosuke asked Kanji " hey do you really swing that way cause I don't want to risk anything here." " what! I just like cute things is that a problem." Kanji shouted back. " ok ok chill" I told him. " ok if you don't believe me I'm going to sleep at the girl's tent." Kanji shouted while running out.

**At the girl's tent**

*Otonashi snoring* I'm wide awake yukiko said. "ughh I can't take this" Chie shouted. " if we cover her nose and mouth do you think she will stop snoring." Yukiko asked. " no I think she would die if we did that." * sound of something moving* " huh who's there." * sound of Chie kicking someone.*

**At Hana's tent**

Yosuke and I were playing cards, " yo what's up guys." Chie said coming in to our tent. " hey what're you guys doing here!" Yosuke asked. "we can't go back to our tent." Chie said. " you see um Kanji came in" Yukiko said and Chie interrupted her " he he burst in and then he passed out unconscious , right Yukiko." " Yeah" she replied. " what really happened?" I asked them. " let's just say when he wakes up he is not going to be too happy about it." " Anyone caught doing anything to my Hana would be expelled immediately." We heard Kashiwagi saying somewhere near our tent. " it's kashiwagi hide." Yosuke said. " where?!" chie asked. " under here for now." Chie hid with Yosuke while I hid with Yukiko and when I looked at Yukiko she was blushing I wondered why. When we heard Kashiwagi's footsteps fading we came out from our hiding spots. " so what are you guys are going to do now?" yosuke asked the girls. " you guys can't stay here" I told them. "I know, it's not like we can just walk out and go back to our tent, we're just going to sleep here until lights out again and we will leave before everybody wakes up. " ok why not" I replied to Yukiko. We used our bags to make a border between the girls and me and yosuke. " this is the girl's side so don't you come over ok." Chie warned us. " Hey wait I'm also a girl!" I shouted. " umm it's cause I feel more comfortable with Chie." Yukiko told me. " oh ok." I said. " nighty night." Chie said " yeah good night" yukiko said, " sleep tight." I told them.

**School camping trip day two**

" ok since all of us are here so let's go swimming." Yosuke said. " huh" chie said. " I'm too tired to go swimming." Kanji said. " huh but it's no fun swimming alone." Yosuke said. Yosuke looked at chie. " don't look at me if you want to swim go swim alone. She said. "yeah but you kinda owe me one." Yosuke said. " yeah ok we do kinda owe you, oh wait we don't have swimsuits!" Chie exclaimed. " no we plain forgot" yukiko said. " no problem" yosuke took out 2 swimsuits and said " I'm sure this would fit perfectly." " so that's what you went to get at Junes?" I asked. " dude that is so wrong" Kanji said. Yosuke me and the girls went to change. Once me and yosuke were done changing we went back to Kanji. I was wearing a muscle shirt and the board shorts that Dojima gave me which was blue in colour with white stripes. " man how far did the girls go to change." Yosuke whined. " hey man those trunks are awesome" Kanji told me. " hmm yeah." I replied. " sorry for the wait" we heard Chie saying, we looked at them and our jaws dropped. " hey don't just stand there with your mouth gaping." Chie said embarrassed. " either look away or say something." Yukiko said. " you both look hot!" I exclaimed. " Don't say that!" Chie screamed. " o-ok I've heard enough." Yukiko stammered. " dang I thought you look good but not that good, I mean you still look like little girls but once you grow up you guys are going to be hot, right bro." Yosuke exclaimed. " I've no comment since you called them little girls but to me they look like ladies." I told Yosuke. " now I really pissed off." Chie said, " me too" yukiko said and they pushed Yosuke into the river. " hey senpai you okay down there." Kanji asked. " Kanji!" yukiko shouted and pushed him into the river as well because his nose was bleeding. " hey umm why didn't you push me down?" I asked them innocently " well since you did not offend us in any way so we did not do it." Yukiko told me. "oh ok and I really mean what I say you both look really beautiful" I told them. They blushed " umm thanks we appreciate it and Hana do you work out?" Chie asked me. " hmm yeah when I was fighting shadows last time Mitsuru our leader always told us to stay fit so I work out." They were both looking at my muscles and Yukiko said " normally when you wear the school uniform you can't really see anything but now we can!" Chie and Yukiko walked up to me and started feeling my biceps and they both exclaimed " woah that arm is really muscular." * sound of someone vomiting* we turned to the place we heard the sound coming from and saw Kashiwagi vomiting into the river and Chie exclaimed " woah at least we did not go in yet." Kanji and Yosuke looked really freaked out and shouted Nooo!

**After the school camp**

I was at Junes walking around and I saw a girl who had dropped her phone and picked it up and followed her and she picked up speed and I tried to walk as fast as I can to her and she went to the lift and before the door closed I went in and she looked frighten and I showed her phone and I said " here you dropped this" " why didn't you say that earlier!" she shouted and took her phone back. " you did give it back to me instead of keeping it so thank you" she replied. The door opened and I walked out and said " hey that strap looks pretty tasty." And I went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own persona 3 or 4 and there is gonna be a sex scene here.**

* * *

**Rise Kujikawa gets kidnapped!?**

**At the Dojima Household**

" doesn't your grandma have a tofu shop in Inaba" the reporter asked Rise Kujikawa on tv. " she does" "do you know when would you return to work." He asked. " I haven't decided yet." She replied. "Hey do you think we can run into Rise in town." Nanako asked. " yeah I met her." I told her. " really Big Sis! Is she pretty as she is on tv." I nodded my head. Nanako started calling me Big Sis after Chie teased me of being the cook of the family she said " so you're the cook huh _Big Sis_." When I went to sleep I woke up in the velvet room and Margaret, Igor and Marie were there and Margaret said " Wow I have not seen this many arcanas before." She told me that I had the fool, chariot, magician, priestess, emperor, star, aeon and temperance social links.

**Meeting at Junes**

" you serious Yukiko you know Rise's family" Yosuke asked. " they did mention a traditional tofu shop and I'm pretty sure it's Marukyu." Yukiko replied. " oh that shop… so that means if we go there we would be able to see Rise." Yosuke exclaimed. " settle down this no time for little games" Chie told Yosuke. " if all the cases are people on tv she should be the next victim." I said. " yeah but she's been on tv a lot so why should she be targeted now." Yosuke said. " but with all this fuss with her taking a hiatus and she's been the talk of the town and now she moved here is worse." Chie said. "If our theory is correct that means she is going to be next." Yosuke said. " it means that the killer is not targeting people who is relate to miss yamano's death." I said. " oh yeah I get it" Kanji said. " but we still don't know the killer's motive." Yosuke said. " I know that loads of people hate me so I wonder what did you guys do to piss the killer off." Kanji asked. " so Yukiko have you ever piss anyone off." Yosuke asked. " Never" she said. " oh ok." We said.

**The next day in class**

" hey it was Rise in the midnight channel last night right" I asked. " well of course, with those hips, that sweet rack and those legs that go on forever." Yosuke said. He stared at Chie legs in disappointment. " hey if you don't like my legs than don't look at them." Chie said. " so Hana what do you think of this." Yukiko asked me. " her legs are fine." I told her. Chie blushed and yosuke said " I got to disagree with you on this bro." Chie looked pissed and kicked Yosuke.

**Going to Marukyu**

" man there's a bunch of freaky fans around here." Yosuke said. There was a out of tofu sign outside and we went in and Rise came out and Yosuke said " Hey it's Risette dude." " hey you Rise." Asked Kanji. " just straight out about it huh, hey wait you're the guy that I met yesterday right." She asked me. " huh guy? Senpai here is a girl." Kanji told Rise. " huh I thought that she was a guy! I'm sorry!" Rise told me. "no it's fine I want people to think that I'm a guy." I told her. " well you do look hot so I have no problem even if you're a girl." I just tilted my head to the side and said " what do you mean?" " oh umm nothing I'm just mumbling to myself." She told me and we explained to her that she may be kidnapped and I got a phone call I went out and answered it and it was Yukari. " hey Yukari" " hey Hana where are you now!?" " oh um I'm outside of Marukyu at the shopping district why?" " oh we already arrived and we are walking around town so I thought we could meet you." " oh ok see you I will wait for you guys." Yosuke and Kanji came out of the shop and Chie and Yukiko arrived as well. " hey Hana we can go now" Yosuke told me. " oh umm can we wait for a while my friends are coming already." " oh ok I can't wait to meet them." Yukiko said. When the SEES arrived I was tackled to the ground by Yukari and she kissed me on the lips. I was shocked and when she got off me I said " hey Yukari, guys you missed me?" giving them a grin. The girls in the SEES blushed well except for Aigis, she just looked happy to see me. *bark, bark!* I looked down and saw Koromaru wagging his tail I bent down to his level and patted him on his head and he too also tackled me to the ground licking my face. All the girls giggled while the guys chuckled. I stood back up and turned to look at my friends and I and I introduced the SEES to my friends and Chie and Yukiko pulled me to the side and asked " Did you have relationships with the girls in SEES?" " ummm only Yukari, why jealous?" I said. Both of them blushed and turned away from me. " n-no." they stammered. I went to look at the girls in SEES and went up to them. " Wow Mitsuru- Senpai you've grown into a beautiful woman and Fuuka did you grow taller, you look more mature now." I said. " Still the same charmer huh Hana." Mitsuru asked, " hahaha of course I did." Fuuka said. " Well let me just say that all you girls look beautiful and I'm not lying." The girls and Aigis came up to me and hugged me one at a time and gave me a kiss on the cheek well except for Yukari she kissed me on the lips again. " We missed you Hana" they told me as if I have been gone for a year but it has only been a few months. " I missed you guys too." Yukari pulled me to an alleyway and I pushed her to the wall and kissed her hard. " mmm you're still a great kisser." Yukari said after we went out for air. " well of course, I missed you the most." She wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed down her neck slowly and found her sweet spot and she moaned " ohhh Hana" I stopped and put her back onto the ground and said " we should get back they must be wondering what happened to us." " why do you tease me like that I'm horny right now." Yukari whined. " well too bad I hear Mitsuru calling us." "hmph" yukari pouted and looked away from me. " hey I'm sorry ok." I gave her my puppy dog eyes. " ughh I can never say no to that face." She told me, she wrapped her arms around mine and we walked back to the group. When we reached there Yosuke asked me " did you get some Hana?" I blushed and all the girls blushed as well. " h-huh w-what do you mean." I stammered. " hmmm you should know what I mean." I walked to Junpei and Akihiko and told them " remember the creepy lady from Yakushima." They nodded, " well she is actually my homeroom teacher in school, so if you guys go to school there please hope that you do not get her as a teacher she remembers us. " well I'm happy I'm not going since I'm already graduated from high school." Akihiko said relieved. " well Junpei too bad you're going to be in the second year same as me, so you may have a chance on getting her as a teacher." I told him, he looked like he was going to die. " so how is Chidori Junpei?" " oh she regained her memories already so now we're dating." " so where is she?" I asked, " she said that she wanted to stay at Port Island." " oh ok" I asked Mitsuru where they were going to stay and they said at the Amagi Inn and I told her that Yukiko was the daughter of the owner at the Inn. " I think I could give you a discount since you are Hana's friends I will ask my mother later." Yukiko told Mitsuru. " oh thank you we are going to stay there until I can find a place that fits all of us." Mitsuru told us. Yukari came up to me and said " later can you come to the Amagi Inn the girls and I have a surprise for you." " oh ok" I wonder what do they have in store for me."

**That night at Amagi Inn**

I went into the Inn and saw Yukiko and said " hey Yukiko do you know which room does the SEES girls are in?" " oh I will show you follow me." She replied. " so what are you doing here Hana?" she asked me. " oh umm Yukari said the girls and her have a surprise for me, I don't know what are they planning." I told her. " oh um here is their room if you need anything feel free to call me anytime." Yukiko told me. " oh ok thanks." I went in and I was not looking forward and when I looked up my not so little friend woke up and by that I mean my penis, yes I was born with a penis and proud of it, the doctor said that I have a penis because of hormones that went wrong which made me have a penis instead of a clit. The girls were wearing lacy underwear, Mitsuru's was black, Fuuka was teal and Yukari was pink of course. " Woah I did not expect that!" I exclaimed. " well we missed you so we thought we could give you a present when we arrived." Yukari told me. " so please tell me that the guys are on another floor and not next to us." I asked them. " of course they are we planned this before we came." Mitsuru told me. Fuuka and Mitsuru stood up and walked up to me seductively and they both pulled me by the tie I was wearing and pushed me down to the bed and Yukari straddled me. " wow I can't believe you are this hard!" Yukari exclaimed. " well I see three hot girls in front of me in their underwear who in the right mind would not get turned on." I struggled to say since Yukari was grinding into me. " I heard the zipper of my pants being undone and saw Mitsuru licking me through my boxers. " ughh that feels good," " hey don't forget about us." Fuuka and Yukari told me and when I looked up I was faced with Fuuka's pussy and I knew what she wanted me to do and I started to lick it. " hghh ohh that feels so good," Fuuka moaned and I felt my hands being brought up to something soft and I knew that they were Yukari's breast and gave them a squeeze. " mmm squeeze them harder Hana." After awhile they stopped and I sat up and noticed that they were taking off their underwear and I got hard again and when I looked down I saw that my pants and shirt were gone and I was only in my underwear. Mitsuru walked up to me and sat in my lap her bare pussy over my covered penis and she took off my boxers and aim her pussy directly at my penis and slammed down. Both of us moaned and when I looked behind Mitsuru I saw Fuuka and Yukari kissing each other. After awhile I came in Mitsuru and they did not mind since all if them were under birth control. Fuuka came up to me and put a condom on my flaccid penis and used her hand to make me hard again and she slid down onto my penis slowly and I loved the feeling of her pussy and I push in and out of her slowly at first and then picked up speed and she came after a while I did as well. The last one was Yukari she walked up to me seductively and I got hard instantly and I know that I missed her the most when my dick was in her pussy I put my onto the valley of her breasts and took a nipple into my mouth. " mmm suck it baby. I love it when you do that." Yukari moaned into my ear and I started sucking even harder and after a while I came in her as well and she squirted. Suddenly we heard the door open I quickly turned to see who it was and saw Yukiko with her hand on her mouth and she was blushing. " I'm sorry I should have knocked first," and she left quickly and closed the door after a few seconds all of us blushed and I thought "oh no Yukiko just saw my secret I wonder what how would she see me now." I panicked and all the girls needed to come up to me and kiss me to cool me down after a while they got dressed and I did too I kissed all of them good bye and tried to find Yukiko I asked one of the workers where she was and they said that she was in her room and pointed me to her room. I went up to her room and knocked on the door and she said " come in," " oh it's you Hana," she started blushing again " umm hey Yukiko I'm sorry that you saw that and please forgive me!" I exclaimed and bowed to her. " h-hey you don't need to do that it was my fault I did not knock first, sooo you have a p-penis huh Hana." " yeah I do I hope you don't think of me as a freak do you?" " huh of course not! Since you have that it is even easier for me to do this she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips hard, when we broke out for air I asked " w-why did you do that." " hmmm it's cause I like you when you're around my heart would always pick up speed and I never felt like that before, so I love you." " I like you too." I kissed her softly on the lips " let's just take this slowly ok." I asked her. "ok, but why were you doing that with the other girls." She pouted cutely and I could not lie to her, " well umm you see a few months ago the girls agreed to share me since all of them love me and I was fine with it." "but if I want to do that with you I want to do it alone with you, ok." Yukiko said me while tapping my nose. "ok." I looked like a love sick puppy when I left.

**Next day**

" I heard that Rise had gone missing." Yosuke shouted. " Huh!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own persona 3 or 4. **

Thank you red and BloodBordem for the reviews and i will try to improve my story.

* * *

**Saving Rise Kujikawa**

**Hana's pov**

**At the Tv world**

We saw Teddie on the ground and he said " You were having fun and forgot all about me, you abeardoned me."

"you get lonely?" yukiko asked. Teddie started rolling around.

" I live in oblivion and I got so sad and tried to cry but nothing came out." He said. Chie and Yukiko walked to Teddie.

" we never forget about you Teddie." Chie said, " we sometimes even think about you." Yukiko told him.

" so does that mean I can score with you." Teddie said hopefully. " Nice recovery." Chie said, " can we just forget about this please." Yukiko said.

" hey Teddie can you find a girl named Rise Kujikawa." I asked, " Rise Kujikawa?" Teddie repeated. We went to a place that looked like a strip club.

" Rise is here?" I said. " I smell her loud and clear." Teddie said. " isn't this one of the clubs that you would find next to an inn in a washed up tourist town." Yosuke said, " no not by my family's inn." Yukiko said.

We walked into the dungeon and suddenly we heard a voice " Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome let me guide through this sparkling world of wonder." And it was Rise's shadow and the real Rise was there too.

" stop it that's enough" the real Rise said. " lookie lookie everyone come and look at me." Shadow Rise said. " Stop that." Rise said. " oh she wants me to stop. That's so funny, as if that is close to what you're really thinking you little skank." Shadow Rise said. "No… that's not true." Rise said. " this is me, this is who I really am not 'Risette' the fake celebrity, look at the girl right in front of you." Shadow Rise said. " well then I guess it's time to prove it I'm going to show it all off! Let my naked truth be burned in your brains." Shadow Rise said. " Stop… Stop it! You're… You're not me!" Rise screamed. " *chuckle* Heehee, ahaha! Aaahahahaha!" Shadow Rise laughed evilly. " Here it comes, now I'm finally myself." She screamed. Shadow Rise turned into something that looked like a pole dancer.

" Chie, Yukiko guard Rise." I told them. " you got it, will do" Chie and Yukiko said respectively. Suddenly a green light came out of Shadow Rise and she said " I see you." We tried attacking her with our magic skills and she dodged them. " wait a sec is that light…" yosuke said. " you're right she scans our personas and it sees our attacks." I said. " Analysis complete." Shadow Rise said " Now time for a counter attack, FIRE!" she shot out the weaknesses that our personas have and directly hit our personas. " oh no Sensei other guys." Teddie said. " oh that got you good here's another round." Shadow Rise said and she shot out the same thing again from her pole. " I think the time has finally come to finish you off." 4 more poles came out of nowhere. " does this mean we are all going to die." Yukiko said. " Teddie take Rise and get out of here!" I screamed. Before Shadow Rise shot out magic again Rise said " Stop it just let them be!" " You annoying bitch you wanna go first." Shadow Rise said and pointed the poles at Rise and Teddie.

Teddie started glowing and Shadow Rise said " what why is his energy signal so huge." Teddie started running towards Shadow Rise and said " I don't know what is happening." " Stay back!" Shadow Rise screamed in fear. She shot magic out of the poles and we screamed " No don't do it!" but what we saw was Teddie deflecting all of the magic attacks and continued walking towards Shadow Rise and she said " the system is overloading!" and there was a bright light that we could not see anything when the light faded away we saw Teddie who was flatten. " Crazy ass bear what you did was nuts." Kanji told him. " yeah but was teddie a helpful bear?" he asked us. " you were more than just helpful." Yosuke said. " you saved everyone here." I told him and Chie said " yeah you were awesome!" yukiko said " we could go out once." Rise got up and said " Teddie you saved me thank you."

Rise went up to her shadow and said " yeah you're right, but I realised that there is no real me to find and now I know that you, Risette and all the others are me." Shadow Rise started glowing and turned into a persona. " What's this?" she asked. " That is your persona." I told her. " Per-sona?" she asked. Rise collapsed and I caught her. " Dude no fair." Yosuke said to me and I said " she just passed out." " well who could blame her, I think all of us are really exhausted." Chie and Yukiko said respectively. " I pretty spent too." Yosuke said and Kanji nodded. " all right let's get going I really worried…" Chie said before a voice interrupted her it said " there is no real me." We turned around and saw a shadow that looked like Teddie and he said " I am a shadow your true self." Shadow Teddie turned into something that looked like a broken Teddie.

Teddie got sucked into the Shadow that was sucking in everything but all of us were holding onto something that was still standing and I was holding onto Rise. " I have an idea." Rise said. " what?" I asked. " Just hold Himeko so that she doesn't get pulled in." she told me. ' Himeko?" I asked. " yeah she's my persona." She told me. "Orpheus!" I shouted. Orpheus hold onto something while waiting for Rise to summon her persona. "persona." Rise said. Himeko came out and Orpheus held onto her. " there's something else in there other than Teddie." She told me. " what is it." I asked Rise. " I don't know the fog is too thick that I can't see." "what is it's weakness" I asked Rise. " Found it!" " it's just below it's chest." She told me. " Orpheus!" Orpheus went to attacked the shadow and it stopped.

Teddie came out and finally realised that his fur was ruined and started crying and faced his shadow. " it's sad to not know who you are and this whole time I was afraid that if I looked I could not find what I wanted. But even I still didn't find what I wanted I'm still here and I'm still beary much alive." He told his shadow. " yeah I'm with you." Rise told him. " you are far from alone." I told him. " Teddie is such a lucky bear." He said and his shadow turned into a persona.

We went back to the real world and I brought Rise home. " thanks I can make it from here." She told me. " try to get some rest ok." I said. " yeah but Teddie is not resting." She said. Because before we left Teddie was doing sit ups until his fur grows back. " you know I'm glad I came to this town." She said. "huh" I said. " I feel like I belong here and can do good, I'm gonna help you find that killer." She told me. " that's good." I told her. " let's go get him" she came up to me and hugged my arm and said " you may just find me by your side again."


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own persona 3 or 4**

* * *

**New transfer students?!**

**Hana's pov**

This morning we found out that the teacher that was the homeroom teacher for the class beside us had died and he was hung up a pole. And his nickname was 'King Moron' and the whole school doesn't like him. The team and I were discussing at Aiya's about his death and we said that Kind Moron did not even appear in the midnight channel. All of a sudden Aiya came out to us and put a big bowl of meat in front of each of us and it was the Mega Beef Bowl that was only served on rainy days but today was not raining. " eat it before it gets cold." Aiya told us, after 1 hour we only made a dent in the bowl and there was still a lot of meat in the bowl.

We went to Junes so that we could go to the Tv world so that we can ask if King Moron was in that world before. There were employees there and Yosuke went up to them and asked them " what's the problem." " oh a guy named Teddie asked for you." An employee told him. They pointed where was Teddie and he was on a massage chair and Teddie said " wow this chair is bearific." " oh someone asked for my name and I said Teddie!" he told us. "oh ok." I said.

We went up to the Junes food court and we asked Teddie over and over again and he said " yes I'm sure no one was there except me." " so that means the killer killed him in our world." I said. " it is possible we saved three people already." Chie said. " phew I think it's time to take this thing off." Teddie said. " hey no you leave that thing on there are kids here if they see a empty headed mascot would scar them for life." Yosuke screamed at him.

Teddie took of his costume head and we saw a human instead of an empty costume. " that was in him!" I shouted and all of us were shocked. " I grew this body so that I could score with Chie and Yukiko." Teddie said. " you grew a human body just to score?" Chie said. " can we just drop the scoring business." Yukiko said. " oh yeah is there any clothes because I naked as a new born baby." Chie and Yukiko blushed and rushed Teddie to the clothing department. The boys and I went to the Shiroku shop and waited for the girls to come back with Teddie. After a while they came back and Teddie was in fancy clothes and Chie said " umm Yosuke we charged it all to you." " huh wait so I'm paying for it!" Yosuke screamed. They continued arguing and Kanji told Teddie to follow him to buy topsicles and Teddie came up to me and gave me a pair of white and pink glasses and said " give these to Rise-chan." "ok" I said.

Yukiko and I went to Marukyu first and we saw a boy standing in front of the shop. " here to win over Rise Kujikawa next." He told us. Yosuke and Chie came up behind us and the boy said " oh you're all here." " Naoto Shirogane, detective I'm helping the police with the case and the latest victim Kinshiro Moroka was a teacher at your school right but why was he killed he was never on television." Naoto said. All of us looked at each other and nodded. "yeah so?" Yosuke said. " look all I want to do is close this case as quickly as possible." Naoto said while leaving.

We went to the shrine with Rise and we asked Rise if she could remember anything and she said no. " oh man this sucks we still don't know who the killer is." Yosuke whined. " oh yeah here are your glasses to show that you are one of us." I took out her glasses and gave it to her. " wow this looks cool." She said.

* * *

**Next day**

In the classroom I told Yosuke and the others that the SEES that are the same age as us are coming to school today but I don't know what their class is. The door of the class opened and Kashiwagi came in with three students. And my reaction was me looking excited. " hey class today we have three new students with us they come from Tatsumi Port Island like Hana, come and introduce yourselves." Kashiwagi said. " Hey I'm Junpei Iori." Introduced Junpei with his grin. " I-I'm Fuuka Yamagishi, nice to meet you." Fuuka stuttered out. '_ wow she is still the same shy girl…'_ I thought. " hey I'm Yukari Takeba," all the boys in my class started whispering to each other and I heard one that pissed me off " I got dibs on her, I'm going to make her fall in love with me in two days." It seems Yukari also heard that and she continued " oh and also I'm taken." She came up to me and sat on my lap and kissed my cheek. All the girls in class were blushing including Kashiwagi but I think hers is out of anger and Fuuka also came up to me and kissed me on the cheek as well. The boys started whispering again like, " huh so Hana has hot girlfriends" the guy who said that he has dibs on Yukari said " I'm so much better looking than Hana and I bet she does not even pleasure them properly." That's it! I thought I stood up and went up to him and saw that he was just an average looking guy not that handsome or ugly and pulled him of his chair and pulled down his pants with his underwear and Yukari came up to me and looked at his package and said " you think you can satisfy me with that even a dog's one is bigger and I know Hana's is bigger." She whispered-shouted at him. The guy looked dumbfounded and quickly pulled up his pants and stood up and I told him " you stay away from my girls if not I will beat your insides out." I growled at him and I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Fuuka's and she said " calm down Hana." And I felt two pair of lips on my cheeks and I blushed hard and they giggled. Junpei was just on the ground laughing at the guy that I almost beat up.

* * *

**At lunch**

The gang and I with Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei were eating lunch on the roof and Fuuka said " Hana can you try this I made it just for you." It was a bento and it looked edible and I recalled that Fuuka was actually a bad cook when we were in Tatsumi Port Island but I thought ' why not I can see if she improved or not' I opened the bento and tried it and it was delicious! " this is great Fuuka thanks" I told her. She blushed and said it was no problem. " Dude no fair you get food from a cute girl like her." Yosuke whined. " hmph I bet I can cook better than her." Rise said with a hint of jealousy. Fuuka and I just sweat dropped.

All of a sudden Yukari sat on my lap and took a spoonful of food and said " Hana say ahhhh" and I did what she said. Let's just say I looked like a love sick fool and when I looked around the girls were blushing? I think it was because of jealousy 'wow I did not know Chie likes me too' I thought. Yosuke looked jealous of me and Kanji just looked away blushing. " oh yeah Hana Mitsuru-senpai already found a place for all of us to live in here is the address." Junpei gave me a piece of paper, " you can come over tonight to do you know what since they guys and Koromaru would be out, you can bring the other girls too." He told me. I was blushing and I asked if the other girls wanted to come too and they said yes.

* * *

**At the SEES new home**

The girls and I were in Mitsuru's room which was huge and her bed could fit all of us. " let's play truth or dare!" Rise shouted all of a sudden and all of us agreed. We found a bottle and Rise spun the bottle first and it landed on me and she asked " Truth or Dare Senpai." " Truth." I told her. " hehehe ok so is it true that you have a penis." She asked excitedly, " huh how did you know!" I screamed. " so it's true then and how I know is because I heard a rumour that was going around." She said. "oh ok you guys are fine with it right." I looked at Chie and Rise and their replies shocked me. " of course I'm fine with it, it's easier for me to do that with you!" Rise shouted and Chie's reply was " yeah it's fine with me since I already knew because Yukiko told me." I looked at Yukiko and I pretended to look hurt and said " how could you I thought you said that you would keep quiet about it." I pretended to sob and she came to me and hugged me and my head was in between her breasts and I blushed and she told me " I'm sorry Hana." And she kissed my forehead and I sat up and said " I was just joking with you would you really believe that your macho Hana would cry." I said while flexing my arms and Rise said " wow Senpai you're so muscular!" and she hugged me. " haha ok let's get back to the game." I said.

The next to spin was Mitsuru and she spun it and it landed on Chie and she asked Chie " Truth or Dare." " Dare of course." Chie shouted. "ok I dare you to kiss Hana on the lips for a few seconds." Chie started blushing and said " huh are you serious!" Mitsuru nodded and Chie came up to me and kissed me on the lips for about 5 seconds and stopped and went back to her place. And this continued until I was half naked only in my boxers because the girls had dared me to take off my clothes and I only had my boxers left. All the girls were looking at me lustfully and I saw Yukari snap and she tackled me on the ground and kissed me hard while touching my crotch.

"h-hey Yukari" I moaned out. "mmm yeah." She said. " everybody is watching." I told her. " so I know all of them like you and we already agreed to share you so just sit back and enjoy." Yukari purred out. I just nodded she pulled my dick out through the hole of the boxers and went down and sucked the tip. "ughhh that feels great." I moaned out and she took off her clothes and the others did the same and she put my dick in between her breasts and started sucking on my dick. Rise came and put her breasts in front of me and I sucked her nipples hard and she moaned I felt something wet on both of my hands and saw that Fuuka and Mitsuru had put my hands on their pussies and I pushed two fingers in each of them and they moaned I looked up and saw Yukiko and Chie pleasuring themselves and I came once. Fuuka and Mitsuru came too. Yukari lined her pussy to my dick and slammed down. The both of us moaned and I fucked her hard, after a while Yukari moaned " H-Hana I'm gonna come." And I felt her pussy clenching around my dick meaning she was coming. After she came, Yukiko, Chie and Rise came up to me and made me hard again. I saw that all of them were really wet and they told me " all of us are virgins do be gentle with us." I nodded. Rise laid down on the floor and I went in her slowly she started to tear up and I kissed her gently and she told me to continue and I pushed through her hymen and blood came out from her vagina.

" I-it hurts Senpai." Rise cried but after a while she started moaning and asking me to go faster and after a while I came outside of her pussy cause I don't want her to get pregnant. Chie and Yukiko came up to me and I waited for a while and I got hard again yukiko was the first one and when I went in her she started crying and Chie comforted her after we came I took off the condom that they put on my dick and put a new one and Chie's first time was like Yukiko's but the roles were reversed. After that all of us went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own persona 3 or 4**

* * *

**The Killer?**

**Hana's pov**

**In school**

" Finals are coming up? I totally forgot about it." Yosuke whined. " Yukiko" a creepy voice said. I recognised the guy as the one that was bullying Nanako at Junes. " aww you again." Chie said. " come on come with me Yukiko." He grabbed onto Yukiko. " yo back off" chie said while pulling him off of Yukiko. " you back off this has nothing to do with you, Yukiko you're gonna come with me right." He said, " just who exactly are you, have we met before." Yukiko asked and the guy looked shock. " sheesh you totally wiped this freak from your memory." Chie told Yukiko. " are you messing with me how dare you" he shouted. Junpei, Kanji and me walked up to him and asked " who the hell are you what do you want with Yukiko." " you morons you will regret this." He screamed. " what the hell was his problem." All three of us said.

**Time skip to after Finals**

The Investigation team and the SEES who go to Yasogami High were at the Junes food court discussing about the Finals.

" Finals are over at last" Junpei and Yosuke said. " why bother with English we can always use the computer to auto-correct things." Rise said. " yeah I don't think that's the point." Kanji said, " so how did you think you guys did." Rise asked us. " my pen just seem to move on it's own." Yukari, Fuuka and me said. The three of us smiled at each other. " by the way where is Teddie." Yukiko asked, "oh him we got him working as a mascot to earn his keep." Yosuke told us.

Teddie came to us and said " what's up guys if you're hunting studs I'm right here." " that's it that subject is off limits" Yukiko said angrily. " ooohh who are those two cuties over there." Teddie said while pointing at Fuuka and Yukari. " Sorry Teddie they're taken by your Sensei." Yosuke said. " Awww too bad well since they are Sensei's I won't try to score with them." Teddie said sadly. " We're Hana's too!" Yukiko, Chie and Rise shouted. " Really I think you guys are just saying that because you guys want Teddie to stop hitting on you guys." Yosuke said. " hmph if you don't believe us watch this." Rise said and she came up to me and kissed me on the lips hard. " Dude no fair you get to kiss Risette!" Junpei and Yosuke screamed. After that Rise and I stopped kissing. Chie and Yukiko did the same thing as Rise. And all the guys face and Teddie's were the same shocked. Yosuke and Junpei looked kinda of jealous of me. " Dude you can't get all the girls." Junpei said.

" what can I say I'm awesome!" I shouted and I felt 5 pairs of hands connected to my head. " OWW!" I screamed " what was that for!" I shouted while looking at my girls. " don't flatter yourself too much." They said at the same time. " I can never understand girls." I whispered to the guys and they nodded. " What are you talking about huh Hana." I heard all my girls say in a too sweet voice I turned to them and all of them had creepy smiles on their faces. " oh nothing." I said fearfully, " are you sure you aren't talking about us right." Yukari asked while pouting at me and I can never lie to that face. " yeah I was talking about you guys." I said dumbly, when I realised what I said " wait wait that's not what I mean!" I shouted at them. " this is how you get Hana to do anything for you, just learn from me since I was her first time." Yukari said proudly. All the other girls looked at her as if she was a god. I sweat dropped.

After we discussed about King Moron's death I said " ok guys we must catch this killer." " we can't quit" Yosuke said. " ooh I think you should." A new voice said and it was Naoto. " they know who the culprit is you're done let the police do their job from here." He said. " they figured out who the murderer is who is it" Chie said. " they didn't choose to fill me in on that but I know it is a high school student like you." He said. " the killer is a high schooler." Yukiko asked. " you realise what this means the little game you are playing is now over." Naoto said. " listen creep this is far from a game." Rise said, " so you don't deny that you are involved." He said. " we're not the ones playing a game but you are." Rise shouted. " this game took the life of someone I cared about and we have to keep a promise." Yosuke said. Teddie looked happy, " you think I'm playing huh," naoto said, " so tell me what's a big shot detective doing here telling us all this." Yosuke said. " they have not caught the killer yet and it's sad that once they are through with me I have to move on." Naoto said while walking away. " is it really over." Chie said, " does that means we are not gathering anymore." Yukiko asked.

**Next day in school**

" it looks like that detective's story is true." Yosuke said, " so what should we do?" Yukiko asked. " it's raining today so let's watch the midnight channel tonight ok and Yukari tell the others to watch it too." " ok will do." She replied

**At night**

" hahaha so now you want to pay attention to me huh. So try and catch me if you can." The creepy guy said on the midnight channel. Yosuke called me and I said " Let's go"

**Velvet Room**

Elizabeth said that I have two new arcanas the strength and star and the strength was from the baseball team and star was from Teddie.

**In the tv world**

The SEES team got their glasses from Teddie and the colors are Yukari Pink, Mitsuru Dark Red, Fuuka Teal, Aigis Light Yellow, Junpei Dark Blue, Akihiko Dark Grey, Ken Orange and Koromaru Light Grey, can you imagine a dog wearing glasses well it looks hilarious.

" So Rise Fuuka you found him?" " I didn't" Rise said, " I did" Fuuka said the Investigation Team looked impressed and I said " well she does have more experience."

* * *

**Void Quest**

" this looks like a game huh? Junpei." I asked and Junpei nodded. " he did say catch me if you can so he thinks this may be a game." Kanji said. " ohh that dude is going to get a fist/kick to the face." Chie/Akihiko said. All of us walked in and Bronze dices came out and Yosuke said " all geeks like some game time," " and all women like Teddie." Teddie said. " Bearsona" Teddie said and he smashed his card and his persona came out. " let's try our personas here." Mitsuru said. " Yeah!" The SEES members shouted. All of them pointed their evokers to their head and summoned their personas. The Investigation Team stared in awe at them. After they got rid of the shadows we continued walking towards the end. We walked through the door and saw the creepy guy whose name was Mitsuo Kubo and he was arguing with his shadow. " you won't accept me will you I am a shadow come to me I will end you." Shadow Mitsuo said. His shadow turned into something that looked like a baby. " Persona!"I screamed and shot myself with my evoker. Orpheus came out and went to hit the shadow but there was a barrier over the shadow. " you have to break open the barrier before getting to the shadow." Rise and Fuuka said at the same time. All of the others tried attacking with their personas but the only attacks that worked were physical attacks.

Before the shadow could build his defences all of their personas blocked it from building the defences. And they said that it was up to me now. A garu attack came and I changed personas to " Lillith!" , a bufu skill came up " King Frost!", a zio attack came up next " Yoshitsune!", a agi skill came up next " Surt!" and a physical attack came " Ara Mitama" " woah how may personas does she even have" I heard Yosuke saying. A zio attack came " Thor!" and Thor finally attacked the shadow and the shadow was defeated.

Mitsuo woke up and I asked " are you the killer! The one who killed those innocent people." "hahaha yes it was all me."he replied and his shadow disappeared. We went back to the real world and gave Mitsuo to the police. " this time it's over for good." I said.

**Next day**

" hey about that kid I heard he confess to all the murders and that the case is closed." Yosuke said. " yeah and when they asked why he did it he said that he just wanted the attention." Chie said. All of us sighed. " well now my world is finally peaceful again." Teddie said. " yeah we've been through a lot together." Yukiko said. " Even stud hunting! *Bang*" Teddie said. " for the last time will you please let it go that was not me it was my shadow." Yukiko said. " S-Stud hunting?" Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka asked. We explained to them about the shadows before Mitsuo's which they encountered. " What Really that was what happened before we came" Junpei said disappointed. " Stop being a pervert Stupei." Yukari said. " Hey since the case is over why don't we have a party to celebrate on solving the case." Fuuka said. " Hey let's have the cook off with all the girls and Hana cook well except for Aigis since she is a robot." Yosuke said.

* * *

**At the Dojima household**

All the girls and me needed to cook rice omelettes for the rest of us and Nanako and the rest of them are going to be the judges to see whose cooking is the best. I cooked an Asian American Soy flavoured omelette. After we were done we put all our food on the table and some of the omelette looked weird, Yukiko's looked normal and it has mayo on top of it , Rise's looks a dark red in omelette in colour and has ketchup on top, Chie's Fuuka's and Yukari's looked normal and mine and Mitsuru's looked as if it came out of a restaurant.

" we're gonna start with the one that Yukiko made." Chie said, Kanji and I tried it and it tasted horrible. " ok next is mine." Chie said. Teddie took a bite and said " wow this tastes horrible." He said cheerfully. Yukiko said the same thing and Chie looked pissed and said " well I bet Rise's one is even worse than mine." Yukiko took a bite and went cold. " Yukiko!" Chie screamed, " death in a bite." I said. Nanako comforted all of them and they became happy again. Mitsuru's, Yukari's and Fuuka's food tasted good but Yosuke said " all in all yours were the best." " Really Big Sis you made one and she took a bite out of my omelette and she said it was delicious and ate the whole thing. After that Yosuke said " Hey how about all of us go to the beach during summer vacation!" all of us agreed and that the Investigation Team were going to get licenses for scooters so that we can get to the beach and the SEES were going to sit in Kirijo limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**i do not own persona 3 or 4**

**The beach!**

**Hana's pov**

My phone was ringing and it was Yosuke. " morning is your motorcycle all gassed up how about we go to the beach today." " yeah ok." " I'm sure sun tanned skin and a little hand slipping is in our future, I gonna call up the others." " ok I will call Yukari and the others." And we hung up and I went to take out my scooter.

" Senpai is the beach really this way we've been going on for so long." Rise whined. " I'm positive can't you smell the ocean." Chie said, " what smell" Rise whispered. Kanji and Teddie were behind us and the limo behind them, Kanji was riding his bicycle while Teddie roller skates since Kanji is too young to get a license and Teddie is not really human and Teddie was in his costume which was bad since it was so hot.

We reached the beach and Yosuke said " you know… I'm starting to get nervous, we're at the ocean which means swimsuits. Which means Risette live and in person. What are the ramifications here? Am I using my life time supply of luck with this." Yosuke said and I sweat dropped. Yosuke and I were wearing the same thing at camp and Teddie was in blue board shorts with a floating device. " Woah" Yosuke said, " ooohhh" teddie said. The girls came in their swimming costumes and the girls from SEES were wearing what they wore at Yakushima and Chie and Yukiko wore what Yosuke gave them and Rise wore an orange swimsuit. The guys and I were looking at the girls. The girls were all checking me out though and I winked at them. They blushed and the guys looked jealous of me again.

" Chie-chan, Rise-chan and Yuki-chan all win the Ladies of Summer competition. I'm surrounded by such beautiful mermaids I smell a summer romance." Teddie said , " yeah like that would ever happen." " Where's Kanji/Akihiko" asked Rise/Mitsuru asked. " oh here they come." Yukiko said. Akihiko and Kanji were wearing black speedos " Dude what is that?" Yosuke asked " whats what." The both of them said. " your swimsuit." Yosuke said, " it's your basic black." The both of them said and Yosuke said " I'm seeing things I never needed to see." " wait Kanji why aren't you getting a nosebleed over me." " huh why would that happen" Kanji asked. "WHAT!" Rise screamed all of them started arguing with each other. The rest of us sweat dropped and went into the water.

After playing in the water Yosuke and I went to find a vending machine and we found one. " I'll go buy some drinks you want some soda?" Yosuke said. " Ahhh" we heard Yukiko and Fuuka say and " my strings getting undone." Rise and Mitsuru said and " Hey Teddie/Junpei watch the hands pal." Chie/Yukari shouted. " Aww don't be so stingy I think its due for a wardrobe malfunction." Junpei and Teddie said. " Woaaahhhh?!" Akihiko and Kanji said.

"Hey Senpai/Hana this stupid bear/guy here…" Kanji/Akihiko said walking towards us. " HEY Hey Not COOL! Hold it time out the both of you look down!" Yosuke shouted at them. " Holy Shit the wardrobe malfunction was ours." The both of them shouted. " Gyahhhhhh." Junpei and Teddie screamed. " hey if you guys run off we would be in big trouble." They screamed at Junpei and Teddie. " let's go put on more sunscreen." We heard the girls saying. " the girls are coming I'll go look for something for the both of you sit tight." Yosuke said. " you're a man let them dangle." I said. " hell yeah a man hey wait if we do that we would be in some serious shit." They shouted. "all right Kanji Akihiko I found something." Yosuke said, " hey wait that's seaweed." They shouted. " they're coming just hide it." Yosuke said. Kanji and Akihiko covered their privates and chest and when the girls came " … what am I suppose to say to this." Chie and Mitsuru said. " we're… re-enacting the Birth of Venus. Eh. Hehehe." Yosuke said. " Yeah we're ready to be born damn it." Akihiko and Kanji screamed. The girls ran away while screaming and Rise and Fuuka screamed " you sicko." " was this the best idea." Yosuke asked, " well whatever it is it's giving us an itch." The both of them said.

After we found their swimsuits the girls and Teddie were making a sand castle. " … pretty busy day" Yosuke said. " I'm still itchy." Kanji and Akihiko said. " at least we had a laugh over it and we found your swimsuits too." Yosuke said. " hey I've got an idea why don't we go skiing during winter break? Wait do you guys see how awesome I am on a snowboard." Yosuke said. " talking about winter already aren't we getting ourselves too ahead of us." Kanji said. " Yeah how bout I snowboard with you too and I'm pretty awesome on a snowboard too." I said. " there's lots of mountains around here so there should be a ski slope around here." Yosuke said. " since we already have a plan for winter break. Why don't we go back now since it's getting dark." Akihiko said. " hey we're going home" I shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loveline?!**

**Nanako's pov**

**" **hey there I'm back" Big Sis said, " you're home there's dinner you want me to warm it up." I asked her. "I already ate, hey Nanako do you know what NeoFeather man are." She asked me. "mmhmm yeah everyone knows him." I replied. " they do huh heroes these days aren't what they used to be." She said while walking to her room. "if someone you know is doing something fishy, solve the case with the power of magic" Loveline said on tv. " I think it's investigation time." And I thought I should follow Big Sis and see what does she do everyday.

**The next day**

"I'm off" Big Sis said. " have a good day." I told her and when she left I went and dressed up as a detective and followed her around. " oh hi what are you doing here Nanako." Teddie asked me and I turned around in shock. "Hey Sense…" I covered his mouth before he caught the attention of Big Sis. " be quiet" I told him, " what for" he asked " I'm tailing her." I replied. Teddie sniffed and pointed to another direction that Big Sis was not walking in and he said " she is going that way." " this way trust me" he said and I followed him and we ended up at a bakery instead of finding Big Sis. "let's try again tomorrow." I said.

**The next day**

" ok we're solving this case today" I said, " hey Nanako I'm digging that costume you're wearing." We went to Junes and Yosuke said " what's she thinking leaving poor Nanako worried." "yeah you're right and lately she doesn't even hang out with us." Rise said. "ok let's go hunt her down." Yosuke said. " yeah thanks guys." I said.

After we searched for her a while we took a break. " I'm exhausted." Rise said. " Nanako are you holding up ok." Yukiko asked me and I said I was fine. " not having any clues to go up with is hard," Chie said, " yeah I know right." Yosuke said. The bus arrived and people were getting off the bus and a bear? " What the." They screamed, " Teddie rode the bus!" Rise screamed. " is that bear your friend." I asked. " hey Teddie what the heck are you doing here!" Yosuke shouted. " what no crazy talk that's weird." Kanji said. " I'm a very normal… bear." It said. " he so freaking calm right now." Kanji said. " yeah why aren't you rolling around mumbling to yourself." Yosuke asked. " o-oh right I forgot." And it started rolling around and after a few seconds it got up and ran away. " did he just run away!" Rise shouted.

**The next day**

" today I'm solving this case for real." I told myself when I walked out I saw Big Sis with a woman I did not know. I went to Junes depressed " I saw Big Sis walking arm in arm with a woman I did not know." I told myself. " hey Nanako" I heard Yosuke calling. I looked up and saw Yosuke and Teddie "you doing okay there." He asked. " no it's Big Sis."

We went to look for Big Sis and found her " wow she's right " yosuke said, " so this is the kind of woman Sensei is into." Teddie said. I looked in between the bushes and saw that it was another woman and said " that's weird she with a whole new lady now." " SHE'S WHAT." They screamed and a boy went up to them and they shouted " SHE"S GOT A KID!"

" no way you're lying I won't believe it until I see it hey let's all go." Rise said. " I don't really mind" Chie said and Yukiko said " me either well since she already have a group of girls that love her." Teddie gave us gag glasses for us to disguise ourselves. We walked to the Samegawa river and saw Big Sis with an old woman and the girls shouted " SHE'S DATING SOMEONE'S GRANDMA!" I walked back home and saw a boy who looked lonely.

**The next day**

" Big Sis" I said, " is something wrong" she asked and I had flashbacks of all the woman that was with her yesterday. " it's not important." I said. " ok well I'm off." She said while walking out and I said " have a good day." I went to the festival alone and sat down on a bench and when I stood up to leave I heard a voice " Loveline is something wrong?" he asked. I looked down, " if the detective gives up you'll never solve the case so continue investigating and solve the case." He told me. " but without clues it's hard." I said. " then conduct a full scale investigation." He smiled at me and I took my prop and went to look for Big Sis. I went into the festival and passed by the shaved ice booth and heard that they were out of ice and that people wanted shaved ice, " you just leave it to Loveline." I told them and I asked them to call Aiya's and asked for the biggest block of ice they have. " you sure that they would deliver that." The guy asked and I said " yeah of course my Big Sis said that she was great. I looked for Big Sis again and a lady asked me if she could borrow my prop and she used it to get her scarf down from a tree and after that she asked me " do I look hot." " yeah you look great!" I told her. " I'm not looking for good but hot." I finally found Big Sis and she asked where was dad and I told her that he needed to be at work.

I followed Big Sis around and she was going around meeting some people and all of them were smiling and I told her " you're awesome Big Sis." " really?" she asked. " yeah of course." Big Sis phone started ringing and she said that Yukiko wanted to talk to me and she said that if I wanted to wear Yukatas to the festival. After we were dressed we went to the festival with all of them and Chie said " you look so cute Nanako." " she's right you do." Big Sis said. Dad came and said that he could come to the festival with me and we went away from Big Sis and the others. " Bye Big Sis." I shouted

* * *

**Hana's pov**

" doing what seems so obvious is that we should couple up." Teddie shouted. " Yeah I agree with Teddie." Rise and Yukari shouted. " in my couple there is Fuuka, Yukari, Mitsuru, Chie, Yukiko and Rise." Teddie shouted. " hey that's not a couple." I shouted. " sorry boys I'm a lady killer time for you to watch and learn." He shouted back. " we really really suck." Yosuke said. We heard the girls shouting at Teddie and I sweat dropped. Well today is the second last day of Summer vacation. The next day I went to the festival with the girls and we all wished for everything to be good. Well that's it on my Summer Vacation.


End file.
